Haunted by the WereKat
by xTheNamelessx
Summary: The Technodrome has been done away with and NYC has a chance to take a breath. But it's going to be a short one, as new adventures are coming up for the Turtles. A young scientist, the boy-vigilante, the return of Kraang and a horrible accident that will destroy not only a body, but most importantly a heart. Stay tuned for Donnie/April, Leo/Karai, possible Mikey and Raph/OC.


_Alright, so a bit about the story! (I know the info isn't very...containing.)_

_This is set in the beginning of season 2. I realize that the season will soon be aired (I live in Greece so it'll arrive here a month later) and that my plot will have nothing to do with the original, but that's what fanfiction is for, right?_

_I also plan to introduce new characters (some OCs but mostly characters from the old series that haven't been introduced to the 2012 one yet)._

_The ships will include Apritello and Leo/Karai, but April and Donnie might not stick together in the end. I might include ships for Raph and Mikey but I'm not sure yet -and I'd really like to hear you out on that part._

_Also the science is not exactly real, which means I make some rules up. There will be brand new mutations and I might illustrate some on my dA account (which you can find on my profile)!_

_Feel free to pm me, or leave a review for me!_

* * *

It's past midnight in the silent streets of NYC and the city that never sleeps slowly begins to dose off. The summer heat and warm breeze that wipes the face of whoever is dumb enough to wander at that time is more than exhausting. News have been warning citizens to stay at home, rest and consume lots of liquids. The city is beat. Ah, time for a good night sleep.

However neither the frantic warnings of Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe nor the constant buzz of fading city life seem to intimidate the young scientist on the fifth floor of Canary St. who sits restless with her pupils stuck in the high power microscope, not daring turn on more than one lamp at the time. For the wicked weather may not daunt her but the bills certainly do. She shudders a bit. The bacteria have been still for more than five minutes.

"Yeah, it's definitive. I killed them. Damn!"

She unloads the glass and throws the transparent mixture into the sink -which is not very thoughtful even in a rented laboratory. But, well, the janitor hates her anyway. Suddenly, a noise. Something fell down, perhaps a briefcase or maybe even a pen -you cannot tell them apart in the thick darkness of the room. Something moves in the shadows. The young woman raises a brow, alarmed by the noise.

"Hm?"

She turns around but it's too late! The beast is already galloping towards her and suddenly she collapses with the horrible monster in her lap...

"Nigromanta!"

The cat is a chimera. Her heterocromic eyes divide to blue and green. And she's the furriest kitten of all time.

"Why do you keep on sneaking up on me like that, huh?"

The woman, whose name is Kate, gets on her feet as the furry animal victoriously hops off her belly.

"Not very nice of you, little lady. I shall think about it twice before I get you another can of tuna!"

But the cat keeps ignoring her and heads to the sink where fresh bacteria attract her nose.

"Wouldn't eat those if I were you."

The woman says, then reaches into the cupboard between her feet. There's a tube. A testing tube but unlike those spread out across her desk, this one is full; and glowing.

Kate draws out the mutagen.

Funny story, human scientists have been carefully studying the stuff after half a tone flooded an old man's garage after the Kraangpocalypse. He sold it to the International Association of Freelance Researchers (IAFR) just because they got there first and offered all their savings -which did not exceed a thousand dollars. However the powers of such a substance were yet to be discovered and the big Guilds had not shown interest simply because they were unaware of its existence. The portion the IAFR bought had been equally distributed to the members -between which, Kate- with strict instructions to **NEVER** experiment on any living organism other than bacteria and **ALWAYS** in a controlled environment. The leash kept getting tighter and tighter after Dr. Rockwell's death - ex-leader of the Guild. His death had been exemplary.

But long before the Mutagen was discovered Kate had been working on a way to... anti-mutate organisms- in a sort of way. Nigromanta had been her first test subject. If she could find a way to meddle with chimeric mutations then she could proceed to find a cure for chromosomal anomalies, perhaps even a cure for cancer! Fused proteins were her problem in this case. Chimeras were originally thought to be fetuses who absorbed each other while in the womb. But Kate could prove that wrong. Nigromanta was an only child and there had never been another fetus. She was born mutated. If Kate could cure her, she had the antidote to Mutagen -though at the time she was unaware of it.

And when the glowing tubes arrived, packed carefully and with supreme safety measures taken, she saw the future of her research grow right before her very eyes. She would study that chemical. And when she managed to unravel the source of its power, she would know how to reverse it. She didn't want to break the rules however, so she experimented on bacteria and kept Nigromanta as a pet for the time.

It's getting really late and she's definitely not in the mood for another experiment. Her drowsiness might be soothed by the relaxing jazz playing as she turns the radio on. This is why she didn't hear them coming. Then again Kate was kind of plump and lazy a girl, therefore she wouldn't go check the rattling in the crates behind her if she wasn't given a very good reason. She took of her glasses, and didn't notice them either. It was Nigromanta who spotted them first, mostly out of instinct. Kate collapsed on her chair and thought about unpacking but forgot it the same moment. She knew it would be a lot of fuss to move, but living with her mother at the age of twenty-five was not an option now either. She wasn't getting younger and her career had just begun to take a different, much more interesting turn. Her optimism was why she didn't suspect anything until the moment Nigromanta trotted back to her, carrying a dead rat in her mouth.

Kate turned around, trying to make out the gray fur in the twilight of the room. She reached for her glasses and hurriedly slipped them on; oh dear, that _was_ a dead rat.

"I don't do experiments on them anymore..." she mused out loud, bending over. The rodent was still fighting between Nigromanta's jaws. It was half-dead. Kate felt the hairs on the back of her neck go up and only then did she notice the suspicious fuss between her crates. She decided to go overboard and turn the lights on for a little while.

And it was due to a miracle that she did not pass out as a hundred rats started to climb up her walls and scattered in the room, panicked at the sudden change of lighting.

"Hello, Dr. Morgan."

It was a male voice. A familiar voice. She shuddered, swallowing hard with Nigromanta crouching between her feet.

"I hope you don't mind our late night visit. We only dropped by to check your progress."

Oh Lord, it can't be, she thought. He should be-must be dead! He died in a fire, more than a year ago!

"D-d-d-octor...Rockwell?"

Kate turned around. She screamed.

The Rat King took his hat off and then it all went black.


End file.
